


She Knows

by Endai



Series: Black Diamond [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Pink Diamond, White Diamond knows all, old stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 14:16:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20175643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endai/pseuds/Endai
Summary: White Diamond confronts her twin gem about how she has been acting.





	She Knows

“Oh, don’t pout so much, Black. Our little Starlight will be back soon enough.”

Black’s dull eyes lit up, burning coals that stared White down like no other gem would have dared. “That’s not funny, White. You know Pink was shattered.”

“My dear Black, did you think I didn’t know?” White cooed, stepping into Black’s personal space until she was pressed against her, one hand moving up to cup her cheek as she leaned in and whispered, “about you and Pink? About your visits to her colony?”

Black jerked away from her touch, eyes wide with alarm and fury. Turning her head away, the dark gem lowered her eyes from her twin’s, “Don’t be ridiculous, White.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of, really,” White shrugged, beginning to circle around the other as she spoke, “you could do a lot worse. At least it’s another diamond, our Starlight no less.”

Black’s never allowed White to leave her sight for more than a moment as she circled around her, tense as she narrowed her eyes, questioning, “...why did you never say anything? Before?”

“Why would I?” The lighter gem stopped in front of her, one hand reaching out to place a sharp finger under her chin, tilting her head up to meet her gaze, “I saw no harm in it. If anything, you were good for her, kept that bundle of energy and curiosity from straying too far.” White’s smiled turned predatory, “Well, except this time I suppose. But once she gets it out of her system, she’ll be back.” White softly slapped Black on the cheek, “and maybe you won’t be so moody anymore.”

Black bared her teeth to White, a small warning that White took and allowed her hand to drop from Black’s cheek, though she did not step away. “I’m always moody.” Black grunted, turning from her twin gem.

“True. Can you blame me for hating to see you so...mopey? It’s so unlike you.”

“Unlike me?” Black parroted mockingly, “Perhaps I’ve simply changed.”

“Nonsense.” White dismissed with a wave of her hand, “We emerged together, I’ve know you for too long. You haven’t changed at all, and this little separation from our dear Pink won’t change you either.”

“She’s gone, White. Just let it go.”

“Perhaps you can convince Yellow and Blue of such lies, but you can’t fool me. I know.”

Black turned, eyes questioning as White stood over her, bending over to place her clawed fingers on her back, dangerously close to her gem. Bending over, Black stiffened as White brushed a curl of hair from her ear, almost lovingly, and whispered, “I always know.”


End file.
